Elmocize 1998 VHS
Opening Previews * Sesame Street Video and Audio Collection Please Stay Tuned * Please stay tuned follow this video presentation for previews of other Sesame Street home video and audio products FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion picture, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and May constitute a felony with a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Logos (cont.) * Sony Wonder * Sesame Workshop - www.sesameworkshop.com * My Sesame Street Home Video Opening Titles * "Elmocize" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Nancy Kanter * Produced by: Karin Young Shiel * Directed by: Lisa Simon, Emily Squires, Jon Stone * Written by: Nancy Sans, Sarah Compton, Emily Perl Kingsley * Starring Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets: Featuring Caroll Spinney as Big Bird · and Kevin Clash as Elmo · with Muppet Performers: Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Pam Arciero, Alice Dinnean, Peter Linz, John Kennedy, Carmen Osbahr * Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Laurent Linn, Lara MacLean, Stephen Rotondaro * Cast: Lexine Bondoc, Michael Bundy, Tarah Schaeffer, Derrick Brown, Naomi Hernandez, Antonio Rodriguez, Ami Tai, Alexandra Young * with Special Appearances by: Cyndi Lauper, Annette Calud * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Songs by: Chris Cerf, Emily Perl Kingsley, Robby Merkin, Fernando Rivas, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Gail Sky King, Jimmie Thomas * Production Manager: Christina Delfico * Editor: Scott P. Doniger · Full Circle Post * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Associate Director: Ken Diego * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Lighting Designer: Mitchell Bogard * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Stage Manager: Charles Raymond * Production Assistant: Ann Levin * Graphic Artist: Pete Ortiz * Paint Box Artist: Nan North * Children's Casting: Gabrielle Howard, Jason Schneider * Adult Talent Coordinator: Danette DeSena * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Camera: Frank Biondo, Charles Huntley, Patrick Minietta * Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Production Interns: Carol Colmenares, Gregory Garry, Robin Lawless, Helen Rammou * Content Consultants: Angela Santomero, Dan Anderson * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Special Thanks to: Marjorie Kalins, Ted Green, Wendy Moss, Nan Halperin, Dulcy Singer, Renee Rachelle, Tim Carter, Cher Jung * The Money That Sesame Workshop Earns When You Buy Our Licensed Products is Put Back Into Sesame Street and Other Educational Projects. · Thanks For Helping! * Visit Sesame Street on the web at https://www.sesamestreet.com * © 1996 Sesame Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 1996 The Jim Henson Company · "Sesame Street" and the street sign are registered trademarks and service marks of Sesame Workshop. · All rights reserved Sesame Street Home Video Bumpers * Look for These Great Products from Sesame Street Closing Previews * Sing Yourself Sillir at the Movies/Sing Yourself Silly!/Silly Songs * Quiet Time/Sleepy Time/Dreamytime Songs * Get Up and Dance!/Hot! Hot! Hot! Dance Songs * Abby in Wonderland/The Magic Shoes * Telling the Truth/The Emperor's New Fur/Learning to Share/Big Bird's Band Plays Together * Fiesta!/Fiesta Songs! * 123 Count With Me/Kids Favorite Songs Only from Sony Wonder * Sony Wonder * Wherever Children's videos, CD'S, casettes and book-and-tape sets are sold. Category:Sesame Workshop Category:1998 Category:VHS Category:Sesame Street Home Video